marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)
; formerly ; ; ; | Relatives = unnamed paternal grandfather (possibly deceased); unnamed maternal grandparents (deceased); Owen (father, possibly deceased); Priscilla (mother, deceased); Carrie (maternal aunt); Raven Darkholme (Mystique) (unofficial foster mother); Irene Adler (Destiny) (unofficial foster mother); Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) (unofficial foster brother, deceased); Graydon Creed (unofficial foster brother, deceased); Justine Chase (unofficial foster sister, deceased); Cole Chase (unofficial foster brother-in-law, deceased); Trevor Chase (unofficial foster nephew); possibly two unnamed unofficial foster nieces; possibly unnamed unofficial foster great-nephew; Ruth Aldine (Blindfold) (possibly unofficial foster great-niece); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Beach House, Valle Soleada, California; Muir Island; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = White Streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = Chris Claremont; Michael Golden | First = Avengers Annual #10 | Quotation = Once upon a time, Ah would have thrown you halfway to the moon for a crack like that. God help me if Ah start to miss those days. | Speaker = Rogue | HistoryText = Early Years Rogue's parents, Owen and Priscilla, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Born as Anna Marie, she also enjoyed the attentions of her Aunt Carrie on her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted in Priscilla's disappearance. Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home as a young teenager. This also prompted the nickname "Rogue". At some point, Rogue grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. During their flirtation, Rogue impulsively kissed Cody, at which point, her latent mutant power to absorb the life energy and psyche of others with skin-to-skin contact emerged. Cody was left in a coma from which he would not awaken. Rogue was traumatized by the experience and she wore body-concealing clothing that eliminated the possibility of accidental skin contact. Rogue was not able to control her absorption power at first; any skin-to-skin contact activated it, and she sometimes retained residual memories of the people she touched. Rogue wished she did not have to cover up so much around folks, to protect them from her. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Not long after, Rogue was approached by Mystique, who sought her out on the advice of her precognitive partner, Destiny. Mystique ultimately took Rogue in as a daughter. In time, however, Mystique turned Rogue's loneliness, envy, bitterness, and despair into anger, thus recruiting her into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Rogue fought alongside the Brotherhood against many superheroes, including the X-Men, ROM, Dazzler, and the Avengers and was a devastating enemy to them all. For her first mission, Rogue encountered the super heroine, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers). Rogue and Ms. Marvel fought and, through prolonged contact during which Ms. Marvel fought valiantly to retain her consciousness, Rogue absorbed Ms. Marvel's alien-based powers and memories permanently. Rogue gained Ms. Marvel's incredible strength, near-invulnerability, the power of flight, and a rarely-used mild form of ESP referred to as a "seventh sense" (though this last ability has been largely forgotten). After absorbing Ms. Marvel, Rogue was ordered to defeat the Avengers and attacked them at their mansion headquarters. Rogue was able to absorb Captain America and Thor, but was forced to retreat. After regrouping with the Brotherhood, Rogue and the Brotherhood attacked Ryker's Island, to release Destiny, but the Avengers defeated them and only Rogue and Mystique escaped. Next, Rogue and Mystique were seen at the Pentagon, where they battled Storm, Wolverine, and Carol. Rogue was able to absorb Wolverine and Storm's powers, but Storm sent Rogue out of the Pentagon with a cyclone. Later, Rogue and Mystique liberated the Brotherhood from Windust Prison and battled ROM. During the battle, the Brotherhood was, again, captured and only Rogue, Mystique, and Destiny escaped. Renaming themselves the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants, Rogue, Mystique, and Destiny sought revenge on the X-Men and decided that Angel would be an appropriate source of information. When the trio attacked Angel, Dazzler defeated the them. Rogue vowed revenge on the Dazzler, becoming increasingly jealous of her popular and attractive lifestyle. Going against Mystique, Rogue attacked Dazzler, but the Heroes for Hire drove her off. After Dazzler's sister, Lois London, killed a homeless man in self-defense, Dazzler and her sister fled New York and Rogue attacked them, while on a bus. The sisters were able to escape and Rogue returned to Mystique. Rogue began to train constantly to defeat Dazzler. After having absorbed Ms. Marvel's lifeforce and gaining her personality and powers permanently, Rogue began to go through a life-changing period. Rogue was now "remembering" the comparatively more-normal childhood that Carol Danvers had lived and seeing the wrong-doings of Mystique and her team for what they were. Rogue was also feeling as though she was losing her own personality in the mix of residual memories, sometimes entirely succumbing to the Carol personality. Rogue began to dislike the life she was leading more and more, but feared losing herself forever in the absorbed memories of others. X-Men Desperate, Rogue turned to Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men, where Binary attacked her on site. Prof. Xavier's charity towards all mutants led him to welcome her into his School for Gifted Youngsters, regardless of his team having previously fought Rogue and in spite of the X-Men's own strong disagreements. He psychically examined Rogue and invited her to join the X-Men and live at the mansion, with the team even threatening to leave if she was allowed to stay, but Professor Xavier reminded them of their ideals as X-Men and they gave her a chance. With the X-Men, Rogue traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine. At first, enraged at seeing Rogue had joined the X-Men, she earned his trust by saving the life of his fiancé while Viper and Silver Samurai poisoned the X-Men and battled him. Over time, Rogue eventually earned the respect of all the X-Men and became a valued, trusted member of the team. After a quick battle with Mastermind, Mystique attempted to “rescue” Rogue from the X-Men, thinking Prof. Xavier forced her leave from the Brotherhood, only to have Rogue tell her that she joined of her own freewill. Next, the X-Men battled the Impossible Man and while attempting to save Ariel from the Morlocks, Rogue helped save the life of Colossus. Secret Wars After Professor X was weakened by a severe mental scanning, the X-Men journeyed to New York's Central Park to investigate. The X-Men were joined by the Hulk, Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers and Fantastic Four to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Upon entering the construct, the adventurers (as well as the construct itself) were teleported to an area of spacetime near a galaxy far from the vicinity of Earth's. Similarly, a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang, the Lizard, the Molecule Man, Ultron, the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves in another construct within this same area of spacetime. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force, except for a single star. Then, before their eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that star. Finally, a rift opened in spacetime, from which poured a blinding light, and the passengers within the constructs heard a voice telling them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" The passengers were then sent to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "secret war" amongst themselves; most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised. The X-Men, who quickly decided to stay-out of the direct conflicts and become a third-party, were unwelcome by the heroes for siding with Magneto, even battling Spider-Man. After Professor X noticed Galatus was attempting to feed on Battleworld, the X-Men and the heroes battled him. After Dr. Doom absorbed energy from Galactus and Beyonder and killed all of the heroes, Mister Fantastic revived them all. After Beyonder regained his powers, he and Doom disappeared and the heroes willed themselves back to Earth. During the X-Men's return home, there was an energy surge and they were not sent back to Central Park. After finding out that Michael Rossi was in danger, the Carol's residual personality took over and Rogue attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier which prompted Nick Fury to send out an all points bulletin on her. In an attempt to take Rogue down, Henry Gyrich and Valerie Cooper had Forge create a neutralizing gun and while Gyrich fired at Rogue, Storm was hit with the gun on maximum setting. As a result, Storm was stripped of all her powers. After battling the Dire Wraiths, Rogue and the X-Men battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Rogue later helped the New Mutants, Sunspot and Wolfsbane. After Rogue battled the Magus, the X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and the X-Men were officially outlawed. Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. The X-Men are later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. During the battle, Rogue absorbed the powers of most of her teammates to defeat Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Rogue then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks and battled the Beyonder again and stop a scheme of Loki's. After Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, he and the X-Men were attacked by the Freedom Force, who were actually Mystique's Brotherhood working for the government. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. The X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes, battled Fenris, and then, the Beyonder again. Later, Phoenix decided to simply destroy the entire universe and have it all start over without the Beyonder. Phoenix stole the life force of the X-Men and Starjammers, but Storm's soul convinced her otherwise. After hearing the thoughts of every living being in existence, Phoenix returned the X-Men and Starjammers to life. While staying with Jessica Drew to rebuild San Francisco, the X-Men were beaten by Freedom Force and about to be taken-in, until the intervention of Officer Bree Morrell, and the X-Men returned to New York. While the X-Men searched for a severely wounded Phoenix, after Wolverine stabbed her in the chest, they were attacked by Nimrod and formed an alliance with the Hellfire Club. After being turned to X-Babies by Mojo, the X-Men battled the New Mutants until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. More Aggressive X-Men The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks after Mr. Sinister's Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them and, after battling Malice, Rogue accompanied the injured X-Men to Muir Island. Dazzler joined the X-Men at this time and, while deciding if she wanted to stay on, fought Juggernaut, by herself, and was defeated. Rogue led her small team of X-Men to rescue Dazzler and defeat Juggernaut. Rogue was forced to confront and cooperate with Dazzler, a one-time adversary who she attempted to kill. After returning to New York, Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After a brief battle, Havok, also, asked to join the team. The team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Storm, Wolverine, and Psylocke were able to resist and empowered to godhood, Wolverine rejected the god-like power, and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty Pryde, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr. Fantastic. After learning that pieces of his spacestaion, Asteroid M, had fallen to Earth, Magneto left the X-Men to travel to Kampuchea, on his own, and retrieve the technology in it. The X-Men ran to Magneto's aide and found themselves in a battle with the Avengers and Super Soldiers with the Crimson Dynamo. The three teams fought over Magneto and, after many deceptions from Magneto, Magneto gave himself up to the Avengers to finish his trial in front of the world court. After using the tech in his old helmet, Magneto changed the opinion of a judge and was acquitted. Death of the X-Men The X-Men, next, rescued Madelyn Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife that he had abandoned to a coma, from the Marauders. After working-out at local gym, with equipment supplied by Mr. Fantastic, Rogue was approached by Mystique and informed that Destiny had foreseen that the X-Men would die in Dallas. Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force and Rogue was captured. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus, recently recovered, decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers who were holding Jessán Hoan as a hostage. They released Jessán and claimed their base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. The X-Men next investigated an alien Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. The X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts and Rogue was controlled by Temptress, until Wolverine killed Temptress and Harry, ending the Brood threat. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus, where Rogue absorbed Longshot's power of luck and learned that he cared for Dazzler, and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. After Maddie went missing, the X-Men battled the Press Gang and Genoshan Magistrates, where Rogue and Wolverine were captured and taken to Genosha. While in captivity, Rogue and Wolverine were stripped of their powers, by Wipeout, and contained, where the guards “took a few liberties“ with Rogue. Embarrassed, Rogue allowed the Carol Danvers personality to take-over and escape, rescuing Wolverine. Rogue, still under Danvers influence, and Wolverine followed Phillip Moreau to the Mutates' camp, until they were attacked and the X-Men arrived to rescue them. At times when Rogue would become unconscious or in extreme stress, Danvers' personality would take-over. Rogue and Dazzler formed a tepid friendship, which was tested several times as Rogue envied Dazzler's relationship with teammate Longshot. Rogue even dressed and posed as Dazzler to court the man's attention. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves also battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowing becoming demonic themselves. Wolverine recognized familiar scents and the X-Men confronted X-Factor, the original X-Men, harassing Madelyne and her baby. Madelyne instigated a battle between the X-Men and X-Factor, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan Summers, her and Cyclops' child. After the demon, N'Astirh, attacked, the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat him, assuming that he was controlling Madelyne, calling herself the Goblin Queen, and Havok, calling himself the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permanently open a gateway between Earth and the demonic Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Marvel Girl inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Marvel Girl, attempting to kill everyone in her power, but the X-Men and X-Factor protected each other while Jean protected Nathan Christopher . Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. Siege Perilous After the events of the demonic invasion, Rogue was taken-back to the guards of Genosha molesting her and she began to shut-out the Carol personality completely. After destroying her room, because the Carol personality remodeled, Dazzler recommended that the women of the X-Men had a social event. The X-Women went to a mall in Beverly Hills and, after they indulged in a day of shopping and frivolity, rescued Jubilee from the M-Squad. Later, the Deviant priest-lord, Ghaur, and the former Lemurian empress, Llyra, contacted the Serpent Society to find certain mystical objects they needed to reconstruct the Serpent Crown and, due to the interference of Mister Jip, Diamondback briefly switched bodies with Dazzler. The X-Men thwarted the Serpent Society and returned Dazzler to her natural body. After the Carol personality visited the Wall and her old apartment, Rogue reasserted herself just-in-time to battle Master Mold and Nimrod, while wearing Carol's old Ms. Marvel uniform. While battling, Master Mold absorbed Nimrod, killed Senator Kelly's wife, and continued to reconstruct all of the X-Men's damage. Dazzler threw the Siege Perilous at the Master Mold's decapitated head and Rogue sacrificed herself, to ensure the Sentinel would go through, and disappeared. Rogue was stripped of her powers for a time, as well as the remaining portions of Carol's personality that had haunted her. Rogue ended up powerless in the Savage Land, where she was taken in by Magneto. The two briefly toyed with a romance. Rogue ultimately saw through Magneto's noble facade when he killed the high priestess Zaladane, who had amassed an army of Savage Land natives. Rogue's perception of her potential lover shaken, she returned to the X-Mansion. When Rogue regained her powers, she fully returned to the X-Men. While she was gone, a new member had joined the X-Men. Rogue and Gambit were immediately attracted to each other and quickly fell in love. Rogue and Gambit's relationship was often been strained, much thanks to her inability to control her absorption power and his dishonesty. Incidentally, Cody Robbins, the first person to fall victim to Rogue's powers, was later killed by Gambit's ex-wife Bella Donna. It was eventually discovered that Mystique had two sons: the now-deceased anti-mutant politician Graydon Creed and Rogue's long-time teammate, Nightcrawler. Rogue and Nightcrawler consider themselves to be siblings, although the revelation has not particularly altered their friendship. When the Galactic Council transformed Earth into a maximum-security penal colony for hundreds of extraterrestrial criminals, Rogue absorbed the attributes of Z'Cann -- a telepathic alien shapeshifter who had joined Cadre K, Xavier's Skrull equivalent to the X-Men. Z'Cann purposely touched Rogue to activate the mutant's abilities as the two evaded bounty hunters. Z'Cann used her telepathy to amplify Rogue's capacity to assimilate memories, causing her powers to mutate. During an invasion of aliens from another dimension, Rogue begged Sage to use her jump-starting powers to evolve Rogue to a point where she could control all of the various powers inside of her. Sage agreed, and Rogue became a one-woman army, able to use the powers of anyone she had absorbed in the past, exhibiting multiple powers at once. In that same invasion, Rogue was confronted by Vargas who was said to be "a new species all together". Vargas wanted to kill her to preserve his own life; he showed her a page from one of Destiny's diaries that indicated Rogue would kill him. Rogue fought Vargas off and sped to rescue Gambit from the machine that was using him to power a trans-dimensional gate. The power beam trapped her with him and they were both stabbed by Vargas. Wounded but still alive, Rogue pursued Vargas, ambushing him by replacing his statue of Psylocke and eventually using all her abilities to defeat him (and perhaps kill him, though the exact outcome of their fight is still uncertain). Both Gambit and Rogue survived by a near margin, though Rogue had to enter the Astral Plane to force Gambit to live. Following the repulsion of the invasion, Rogue realized that the Destiny Prophecies were only possibilities and that trying to follow them was more dangerous than ignoring them. She also learned that she had inherited a mansion in New Orleans from Destiny, and the X-Men retired there to recuperate. Rogue soon left the team with Gambit, since they both emerged powerless from their ordeals and wanted to further explore their relationship. While on the road, Rogue and Gambit met some mutants who hated normal humans. Rogue asked them to leave, but they provoked a fight, and Gambit and Rogue (both powerless) fought them. They lost, and their opponents destroyed Rogue's bike. Shortly thereafter, Rogue and Gambit met a young mutant going by the name of Paint, who possessed the power to "paint" tattoos by touch alone. Rogue complimented Paint on her tattoos and in return, Paint gave Rogue some tattoos of her own. Rogue ended up staying at a beach house in Valle Soleada, a town wherein mutants and humans coexisted peacefully. She subsequently received a visit from Bishop and Sage and, after a series of events involving an investigation into the murder of a human girl's family, Rogue and Gambit sign up with Bishop and Sage to help stop Sage's enemy and former boss Elias Bogan. After the battle Rogue asked Sage to restore Gambit's abilities, which she did. Rogue and Gambit returned to the X-Men. Over time, Rogue's own abilities returned naturally. However, she no longer possessed the abilities she had absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Rogue and Gambit were both put on Havok's team. On their first mission back, the X-Men battled against a Chinese mutant team to rescue Xorn. They succeeded and brought Xorn back to the X-Mansion with them. The X-Men then faced a new Brotherhood in Philadelphia. The Brotherhood followed them back to the Mansion and attacked them at home. Rogue notably fought Black Tom Cassidy, while the other X-Men fought off the rest of the Brotherhood. Black Tom almost killed Rogue, but she was saved by Northstar. Rogue then traveled down south to save a young mutant girl from her powers. While there, she met Campbell Sainte-Ange, a young man who was immune to Rogue's lethal touch. Also while there, Rogue forcibly absorbed knowledge from her Aunt Carrie that explained that Rogue's mother had traveled to the Far Banks, a dream-realm, to stop her father from getting there himself. Rogue encountered the incorporeal spirit of her mother therein, and absorbed her memories. After the reunion, her mother's trapped spirit could finally move on. Rogue subsequently went back to her Aunt Carrie and made amends with her. Rogue then returned to the X-Men and had to fight against the monstrous Golgotha, large creatures with limited telepathic abilities. During this ordeal, Rogue and Gambit got into a fight, and he left. Wolverine revealed he always had feelings for Rogue, and kissed her. While recovering from Logan's mind, Rogue received a call from Emma Frost, who was trying to kill Havok, mistakenly thinking Havok to be Cyclops. Rogue absorbed both Havok and Polaris' powers when the X-Men fought a herd of Golgotha in space. She later gained Sunfire's powers after absorbing them when he was dying, subsequent to his battle with Lady Deathstrike, who amputated both his legs. Rogue returned to the Mansion and found that Gambit was being seduced by the latest X-Kid Foxx. Foxx was actually Mystique in disguise, who sought to break up Gambit and Rogue. She believed she had found someone better for Rogue, and was not particularly fond of Gambit. The X-Men voted and Mystique was allowed to be a probationary member of the X-Men, a decision neither Rogue nor Gambit liked. Rogue was given command of an X-Men team by Cyclops. She also dealt with Gambit's transformation into Death. To face the Children of the Vault she chose Iceman, Cannonball, Karima Shapandar, Mystique, Cable, Lady Mastermind, and an unwilling Sabretooth as her squad. Mystique seemingly tried to repair her relationship with Rogue, but was rebuffed. Rogue's team defeated the group known as the Children of the Vault. Afterward, Rogue declared her team would be leaving the X-Mansion. Rogue was hospitalized after a battle with Pandemic. Cable, desiring Rogue's help in defeating the Hecatomb, forced Rogue awake. Pandemic infected Rogue with a virus, Strain 88, altering her powers by amplifying them into an instantaneous death-touch. In defeating Hecatomb, Rogue absorbed psyches of eight billion entities that had been stored inside it. The team moved to Rogue's hometown of Caldecott for Rogue to recover. As Cyclops and Emma Frost arrived to help Rogue cope with the immensity of the voices in her mind, Marauders arrived seeking the Destiny's diaries. As part of the attack, it was discovered that Mystique was working with the Marauders and for Mister Sinister. Mystique shot Rogue and took her back to Mr. Sinister's base, who only kept Rogue alive because she held all the information of Destiny's Diaries within her mind. Gambit, who had joined the Marauders and Mr. Sinister again, was protective of Rogue and accused Mystique of being too careless in how she captured her. Gambit tried to get her to wake up after she had fallen into a trance overcome by the minds she absorbed and expresses his apologies for what he had done before rejoining Sinister. Rogue had flashes of memories, both of her and Gambit during the time that they had known each other, and of the millions of minds she absorbed, while in her coma-like state before briefly waking up and recognizing Gambit. She told him she had a nightmare, before spouting incoherent words and mysterious coordinates. Messiah Complex The X-Men attacked the Marauders' Antarctic base in order to rescue Rogue and the mysterious first mutant baby born since M-Day. However the baby eventually took precedence and the X-Men did not recover (or even see) Rogue. Mr. Sinister, in possession of the mutant baby, relocated the Marauders to Muir Island. While standing by Rogue's bedside, Mystique was visited by Mr. Sinister who told her that there would be no cure for Rogue and she would eventually die. Without warning, Mystique ambushed Sinister and shoved his face onto Rogue's. The instant contact seemingly killed Sinister. Mystique, in keeping with the words of the Destiny Diaries, placed the baby's face in direct contact with Rogue's, with the understanding that Rogue would awaken from her comatose state. The baby was not affected by Rogue's power, and Rogue awakened shortly after. Realizing what Mystique had done at the risk of killing the baby, Rogue said she was tired of people's lives being destroyed by Mystique and grabbed Mystique's face barehanded, fully absorbing her powers and consciousness. Mystique was left on the floor incapacitated as Rogue told Gambit that when the baby touched her, it removed all the psyches of everybody she had ever touched and that only herself and Mystique were left in her mind. She told Gambit she needed to be alone and told him not to follow her. X-Men: Legacy Rogue was traveling around the Australian outback on a motorcycle. Rogue returned to the X-Men's former headquarters in Maynards Plains, Australia. She spoke to Mystique (a part of Rogue's psyche) telling her that no one else could help her with her powers and that it was down to her to figure out how to control them. One day, a woman appeared in town claiming to be an anthropologist from Melbourne University. Rogue made it clear she could stay as long as she wanted, but to keep out of her way. The anthropologist approached Rogue with questions about some of the remains she had found in the town. Rogue said she didn't know and to leave her alone. The anthropologist followed her and explained she had a different identity. The anthropologist was then targeted by a low flying Shi'ar spaceship and revealed that she was really Danger and informed Rogue she was going to get her revenge on Professor Xavier for using her as a conduit. Danger created an amalgamation of several past events in the X-Men's history prominently involving Rogue in the town using her hard light capabilities. As Professor Xavier and Gambit searched for her, Rogue evaded old versions of the X-Men and the Marauders that were part of Danger's creation. She was finally cornered by the Marauders, and refused to let Mystique take control and save her as the fake Scalphunter shot at her. Mystique took over Rogue's body to save her and fought off the Marauders, returning Rogue's control to her body. Rogue then wandered to the fake Tokyo Tower and tried to find the Institute, deducing that the projections around her were changing at ten-minute intervals, altering the environment around her. However, Rogue didn't get far as she ended up in Antarctica, witnessing the moment she abandoned Gambit after his trial. She regretted her decision, telling Mystique that she really hadn't moved on. It's at that point that Cody appeared before Rogue, repeating his greeting from the night her powers manifested. Rogue just stared at him in shock. Eventually after the Professor, Gambit, and a group of Shi'ar pirates managed to shut down Danger. However, the Professor reactivated her and she defeated the pirates in turn. After this, it was revealed that Rogue's powers never truly developed past their initial "nascent" stage, which was the reason why her powers never functioned properly. The Professor, now aware of this fact, used his telepathy to tear down the mental walls that kept Rogue's powers from developing (the walls were created as a side effect every time she absorbed other people starting with Cody, and even more so with Ms. Marvel), as well as removing the mental echo of Mystique. Finally Rogue kissed Gambit, with no ill side effect, revealing that she was in control of her absorption power. Utopia Rogue, Gambit and Danger decided to go to San Francisco in order to regroup with the other X-Men. On their way there they were intercepted by Pixie who teleported them into the city, which was in a state of chaos due to the anti-mutant and pro-mutant movements. Cyclops sent all three out in order to locate several missing students and brought them home. During their mission Rogue faced off against the new Ms Marvel. Finding that she couldn't touch her opponent, Rogue resorted to a trick and fled the site. Later on she joined Gambit, who has been injured by Ares, along with Danger. Ares did not take her seriously and dismissed her both as an opponent and her attempts to calm things down. Rogue grabbed Ares and absorbed his powers. Ares was dismissive of her attempt and claimed that she couldn't absorb him, a boast that proved wrong as she weakened him enough for Gambit to blast him bloody and stunned. Having for the moment absorbed some of Ares' power she easily dispatched a small group of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents with superhuman strength and proceeded to steal their tank, along with Gambit and Danger, in order to find the rest of the students. Rogue found Trance as her powers were flaring out of control creating powerful uncontrollable bio-electric blasts. Rogue tried to help calm Trance and help her gain control when Ms. Marvel appeared. After taking out Gambit and Danger, Rogue and Ms. Marvel fought; Rogue was losing until Trance regained control and jumped in to help Rogue. Trance learned that her astral form was able to punch Ms. Marvel when they were both intangible. After Gambit stunned Ms. Marvel, they teleported back to base where Trance received medical attention. | Powers = Rogue is a mutant. Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases. For example, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers permanently due to unknown reasons (Ms. Marvel's strange mix of human and Kree DNA may have had something to do with it) and she absorbed Sunfire's powers permanently when she absorbed the last of his life force by accident. Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. Her power is proved to be lethal. Mutants are proved to be stronger than humans because mutants have mutated genetics, which means that her power does less lethal effects for most mutants than humans. Her flirt, Cody Robbins, was in coma state for 3 weeks with just a brief touch. If she had touched Cody a bit longer, he had been already dead. It proves that if she touches her victim too long, she may kill her victim because of too much loss of energies due to the absorption, except if she voluntarily kills her victim with her deadly touch. Although mutants are stronger than humans, she can still voluntarily kill mutants with her deadly touch as she wishes. Although her power absorption power is much more controllable as she activates it by her will, she can still make her touch lethal to enemies but not lethal to her friends. As Rogue is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of a personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body, including Spiral and Mr. Sinister who both proved to be the dominant personality. It has also been shown that even though Rogue forgets the memories she has absorbed when a psyche returns to its body, 'echoes' of their personalities remain buried in her mind. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. Although she is capable of absorbing his powers, Colossus in metal form was able to make physical contact with her with no ill effects in one issue. However, Rogue has shown the ability to absorb him while he is in metal form in various other issues. During , her powers were greatly enhanced by Pandemonium. Her powers returned to their normal levels after the mutant baby touches her in X-Men: Messiah Complex. This also returned her mental status to normal, as the baby purged all previous templates and mental impressions from her being. It appears after the events in X-Men Legacy that Rogue is now able to voluntarily use her powers, now kissing Gambit and not hurting him or absorbing his powers.This appears to be because, before Professor Xavier helped her break them down, her power had formed many mental walls within her mind every time she used her abilities. As such her powers were crippled in their development freezing them in their nascent stage which severely limited Rogue's control. | Abilities = Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Rogue could formerly draw upon the combat and espionage training of Carol Danvers by granting control of her body to her alternate personality, a duplicate of Danvers'. Rogue can also speak fluent French. | Strength = *'Current:' unknown; *'Formerly:' she could lift 50 tons due to the Ms. Marvel powers and roughly 70 tons during the period she could use multiple templates. | Equipment = Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly Gateway | Weapons = Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. | Notes = *In , Rogue displayed the ability to absorb not only the power of the person she was touching (Nightcrawler), but also absorb the ability of the person Nightcrawler was touching (Cyclops). * Amalgam strongly resembles Rogue, and might be her from an alternate future. | Trivia = * Rogue is known as "Malicia" in French, "Titania" in American Spanish, "Pícara" in European Spanish, "Vampira" in Portuguese and was known as "Parasit" in Danish and "Ruda" in Polish. * Rogue's above power grid are based on her powers when she possessed Ms. Marvel's abilities. * The issue in which Rogue joins the X-Men was voted 49th greatest Marvel Comic of all time. * Rogue was #5 on IGN's Top Twenty-Five X-Men list, and #4 on their Top Ten X-Babes list and #3 on Marvel's list of Top 10 Toughest Females for 2009 and was given title of #1 X-Man on CBR's Top 50 X-Men of All Time for 2008. | Marvel = Rogue | Wikipedia = Rogue (comics) | Links = * Rogue Shrine - Appearance list, Chronology, other resources. * Rogue at Marvel Directory * Rogue at X-Girls4 Central * Rogue at UncannyXmen.net | OtherMedia = * Rogue has also appeared in many video-game spin-offs. She has appeared in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, as well as X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 and X-Men: Next Dimension. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, her power mimicry ability was translated to a special move that allows her to steal a move from her opponent. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, she gets powerups from the characters she drains instead of a new move. }} Category:Utopians Category:Darkholme Family Category:Adler Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Death Touch Category:Heterochromia Category:Baptist Characters